


What Comes Next

by fadetoblue



Series: Random Hollstein One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, But it ends okay, F/F, Laura and Carmilla Back Together, Starts Off Angsty-ish, The Future, What I Think Should Happen In Ep 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I Think Should Happen In Episode 20. </p><p>Carmilla's dying.</p><p>Laura has some self revelations as she access the situation. She do anything to save Carm, even if it means sacrificing herself. </p><p>What happens after she lets Carm feed from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next

“Help me get her to the bed,” Laura squealed doing her best to reign in her panic, as the two of them carried Carm to the bed. 

There was blood oozing from the wound in her chest as they laid her down. But she should be healing by now, shouldn’t she? She’s been feeding regularly, and on humans. Isn’t that better for her than the stuff from the blood bank? You know, because it’s fresh. But the blood continued to leak from the gaping wound unabated. The stain on her purple shirt growing bigger by the second, while beads of sweat lined her forehead. 

She looked at Mattie then back at Carm, she didn’t even know she _could_ sweat. Being a vampire and all, wasn’t that a human thing. She could see the fear in Mattie’s eyes when she looked over at her again. It was raw and tangible, palpable even, because she could feel it in the air, radiating off of her in waves.

“She needs blood,” Mattie said, her voice cracking and unnaturally quiet. 

“We don’t have in blood bags here, you know, since she’s been drinking it fresh since we broke up.” Laura replied, the implication, ‘since she’s been partying with you’, clear in her tone. 

“She’s g--going to die.” Mattie said.

Both of their gazes snapped to Carm, when she let out a pained groaned, her body starting to convulse on the bed. The wound in her chest oozing faster, drenching her shirt to stain the sheets, she held clutched in her hands. Her eyes were sunken and she was paler than usual. 

‘Carm’s not going to die,’ was the only thought echoing in Laura’s head, ‘no absolutely not. Not on my watch.’

She didn’t even think about it as she climbed on the bed, and stretched out next to her. 

“Wh--What are you doing?” Mattie said, from where she stood behind her, glued to the floor.

“If she needs blood, then she can feed from me,” was all she said in response. Because no, dammit Carm is not going to die. In spite of all the murdering and violence going on around them, in spite of what she is, she loves her too much to let it end like this. 

“She’s weak,” Mattie said, suddenly standing at the edge of the bed, “she might not be able to control herself.”

Admittedly, Laura was surprised by her warning. From everything she had gathered Mattie couldn’t stand her. Yet, she was giving her a chance to change her mind, and possibly maybe even save herself. Maybe Mattie wasn’t as bad as she thought, if she was willing to risk Carm’s life to spare hers. But, she couldn’t think about that right now, because none of that mattered. Her life was no more important than Carm’s was. And there’s no point in being a hero if, every time you defeat some great evil another one comes along to threaten the ones you love. She realizes that now. She gets why Carm never wanted to be a hero. Carm just wanted to be her hero. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Laura replied.

She felt the shudders racking her body, the weakness as her life slowly slipped away from her. Sweeping her hair away from her neck, she leaned in close, so Carm wouldn’t have to struggle to bite her, balancing herself above her with one hand on the bed. Dry cracked lips pressed to her neck, as one frail hand came up to grab the back of her head, and the other slipped around her back. She held back a shudder of pain as Carm’s sharp fangs pierced her skin and her hungry mouth began to suck. 

Carm’s nails dug into her back through her shirt, as her mouth grew bolder, feeding from her with unrelenting pressure and intensity. And she could feel her strength returning, as her own slowly faded away. But, she didn’t pull away, not even when the pinpoints of darkness began to flash behind her eyes, and her head started to feel light and fuzzy. She pushed closer and gave more of herself than she had ever given to anyone before. Until the darkness consumed her and everything stopped. 

 

She opened her eyes into a darkened bedroom, at least she though it was a bedroom, and the softness beneath felt like a bed. But she couldn’t be sure where she was, her body was too weak to do so much as move her head. Not that she wanted to with the searing pain shooting down the side of her neck. Her eyes rolled back and forth, scanning the darkness, but she saw nothing. 

The bed, yes it was a bed, dipped and shifted on the other side, and she felt a surprisingly warm body cuddle up beside her. It felt familiar. The scent of jasmine and something else she could never put a name to, but she’d always liked it, surrounded her. Then there were the gentle hands pulling her closer. 

“Carm,” she rasped, despite her parched throat. 

“You’re, okay, Cupcake. Everything’s fine.” She heard her soft comforting voice. 

She felt a straw being pressed to her lips, and she sucked on it, the cool refreshing liquid soothed her dry mouth. But, god she hated the taste of it. “Water, _really_ ,” she whined when Carm pulled the straw away from her lips. 

“It does more for a dry mouth than grape soda, Cutie.” Carm replied. And she heard her soft laughter. It was honestly more refreshing than the water had been. 

“What are we going to do now, Carm” she asked as her eyes fluttered shut. Crap was she tired. 

“The same thing we did last time, make it out alive.”

“Am I,” she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. She was willing to give her life for Carm, but she wasn’t sure she could handle being a vampire. It was something that she’s never really allowed herself to think about. 

“Just as much as you were, before you foolishly crawled into bed with me earlier, Cupcake.” She said hugging her tighter. “Which by the way, thank you--for saving me.” 

She loves Carm. And yes, she accepts her, even if it did take her almost dying on her again to realize that things weren’t so black and white. Because life and the choices we make and how they affect us come in all sorts of shades of gray. Carm is a “monster,” for lack of a better word, but that doesn’t necessarily make her good or bad. She does what she has to do to survive, just like every other being on the planet. 

“It doesn’t begin to cover all the times, you’ve saved me,” she forced her eyes open to look at her, “mostly from myself.”

“ _We’re_ going to be okay, Laura." She said softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead, “get some rest. It’ll help you build your strength back up. And we’re all going to need it to beat this madness.”

She nodded slightly, because that was about all she could manage in the way of movement, other than her mouth. Apparently that still worked just fine. So she used it to say the words that she should have said weeks ago, “I love you, Carm.”

“I love you to, Laura.” Those words echoed in her head as she drifted off to sleep. Feeling more at peace than she has since they returned to campus.


End file.
